<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Kitchen With You by Nixie_DeAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442462">To The Kitchen With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel'>Nixie_DeAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental biting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreplay, Human Len, M/M, Vampires, vampire Barry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you,” Len paused as he leaned back away from Barry, his lips dipping down into a frown. He narrowed his eyes at the other for a long moment. “Scarlet did you just bite me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To The Kitchen With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cleaned up, and reposted old fic of me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you,” Len paused as he leaned back away from Barry, his lips dipping down into a frown. He narrowed his eyes at the other for a long moment. “Scarlet did you just bite me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Barry reared back, his eyes widening as he shifted up to kneel between Len’s parted thighs. “Of-of course I didn’t bite you, what? Why-why would you ask me that?” As he rambled, his voice going high, he lifted his left hand up to rub at the side of his neck and shifted his eyes from holding Len’s gaze to looking at his lover’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing heavily through his nose, Len pushed himself up so he could lift his right hand to pinch at his nose, while he used his left to swipe across his neck. Flicking his gaze down, Len pursed his lips together tightly before huffing through his nose. “Bartholomew Henry Allen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Barry cut in before Len could truly start in. He furrowed his brows together tightly, bottom lip sticking out as he brought his hands up to cup Len’s face. “I am. I didn’t mean to do that, honest.” His voice was completely sincere and Len could easily tell Barry was being honest with him. “I didn’t even realize they had dropped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting himself fall back onto the bed, Len again pinched at his nose while using his left to point towards their bedroom door. “As soon as you feed, we can get back to what we were doing.” He’d barely finished speaking and felt the air shift as Barry speed out of their bedroom and towards the kitchen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I <a href="https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/">create</a>, or at my main blog <a href="http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>